


FETTERED AND RELISHED - Xiang Hao Ting+Yu Xi Gu

by WonpilsPiano



Category: HIStory3: 那一天 | HIStory3: Make Our Days Count
Genre: Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 15:48:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22258744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonpilsPiano/pseuds/WonpilsPiano
Summary: (Fast forward 2 years: the boys are in college and living together in an apartment outside of school)
Relationships: Xiang Hao Ting/Yu Xi Gu
Comments: 6
Kudos: 117





	FETTERED AND RELISHED - Xiang Hao Ting+Yu Xi Gu

Fucking great! For like the nth time this week, Xi Gu once again called to cancel dinner plans and to say that he'd be home late because he had a shitton of work that he needed to get ahead on. He was a fucking freshman! Just how much coursework would they be having this early on that he was tied up so much?! Of course, Hao Ting was aware that Xi Gu was not only busy with school work. As soon as they had gotten to college, Xi Gu had immediately gotten himself involved with student council within the first week.

Now, it came as no surprise to Hao Ting that Xi Gu was so hardworking and liked to think ahead about his future. When they had sat down and discussed what they looked forward to and what each of them expected from the new experiences they were about to embark on, to no one's surprise, Hao Ting's response had been a rather silly one. On the other hand, Xi Gu had spoken in length about how he planned to keep his head straight, maintain a perfect GPA and, of course, the Student Association.

Since meeting Hao Ting, it was no secret that Xi Gu had learned to open up and step out of his shell more and more, therefore he could now foster friendships and speak to other people more comfortably now. It made Hao Ting happy. More so when he saw how lively Xi Gu had gotten over the past many months.

Xi Gu had gone from that introverted kid that Hao Ting hardly ever noticed in school to his favorite person in the whole world ... and to this grown, smart, handsome and ambitious young man that Hao Ting both admired and loved so much.

Student council was an opportunity Xi Gu aspired to be a part of. It was a great opportunity that, if taken and handled well, would help out even in the future and even though it took up a lot of Xi Gu's time, Hao Ting couldn't really be mad at that.

But it had been several days now of Xi Gu committing long and late hours and Hao Ting was beginning to get lonely. They had already postponed date night twice and, on night three, Hao Ting's impatience and frustration was getting the better of him. He had a mind to march over to campus and drag Xi Gu out of those meetings but he'd have to push such a thought to be rearmost part of his mind... only when he was desperate to get into real trouble with Xi Gu would he do such a thing.

It was a difficult position to be in: wanting to spend all his time with his boyfriend and knowing that he had to keep his distance in some matters and let Xi Gu venture out on his own because, as much as he wanted to, it was impossible to be the only entity revolving around him.

Well, another ruined night! Hao Ting changed out of his clean clothes because, well... no need and threw on the closest sloppy, casual thing he could find: baggy shorts and an old, saggy T-shirt.

He was just gonna grab the controller and play the first game he saw on the monitor until he couldn't think about anything.

He was not mad. He just missed his sweetheart so much!Thinking about taking him out on the town to a nice restaurant to eat good food, holding his hand while they walked along the streets, coming home and throwing themselves onto the couch, a little drunk and awfully touchy with each other... aw, fond memories. Fond and arousing memories!

This was just haunting. Out of nowhere, he had started to picture all the things he would do with Xi Gu right here on the very couch he now sat on. Oh, if walls could speak! Those conquests were definitely not sanitary nor proper for a couch that they let their guests sit on but hey, the rules of don't-ask-don't-tell applied.

Perhaps he needed some company right about now -someone to distract him from the lewd, sweet, torturous thoughts that were threatening to invade his mind any minute now. He knew all too well where that train of thought led; he'd soon be pulling up one of the videos they'd made while making love. Then he'd so shamelessly cast it onto a larger screen --the television-- and then everything would disappear around him as he reached down his pants and pulled out his cock and would then spend the next... god knows how long, tugging it like a pubescent teenage boy who had just discovered his penis and women –both at the same time. Yes, he knew he was a dirty motherfucker. He acknowledged it. It didn't matter, though.

Before he could sink into his newfound genius idea fueled by his immense yearning and loneliness, a sudden loud banging came from the door. Only two people in his life ever did such atrocities to his door and that was Sun Bo and Xia En. He didn't even get to yell, "Come in!" because it was already flying open and hitting the wall real hard as the two fellas marched right in.

"You know you don't have to attempt to break my door every time you guys come over, right?" he jibed as he stared ridiculously at them.

Sun Bo lightly chuckled and playfully slapped Hao Ting's back. Xia En had already opened the fridge and was helping himself to an unknown snack. After looking around, Sun Bo noticed something was missing and scrunched up his brows, "What's up, dude? Why's it so quiet in here?"

"What do you mean?" Hao Ting asked.

"Just... feels a little depressing in here. Where's uhh... where's Yu Xi Gu?"

Hao Ting huffed and glanced over the couch at Sun Bo, "He's busy with a school activity. He'll be back later, though."

Sun Bo shrugged with slight disinterest and mumbled an, "OK."

"So what are you guys doing here anyway?" Hao Ting asked when he saw that Sun Bo had already run off to join Xia En in raiding the fridge, "And did you not eat before you came here? What's up with you two?" he was only asking because they were going at it as if they'd just come from spending some weeks in a deserted desert island.

"We just came by to see if you wanted to go out tonight since you're not doing anything." Xia En responded between bites of a cold sandwich that Hao Ting's mother had made and dropped off this afternoon.

"Wait.." Hao Ting frowned, "So you stormed in here assuming that I was all alone and I had nothing to do?!"

Xia En dismissively nodded, "pretty much, yes."

Unbelievable! Xia En and Sun Bo had just stormed into his apartment, unannounced and without knocking because they had assumed that he'd be all alone and apparently not doing anything? While they might have been right, still!

He turned sharply and incredulously glared at his friends, "You didn't even call to confirm whether I might be busy! Xi Gu and me would have been doing something and then you two could have walked in on us!"

"But you're not..." Sun Bo matter-of-factly stated.

"But we could have been!" Hao Ting insisted as if he was trying to prove a point.

"But you're not!" Sun Bo insisted.

Seeing where this was going, Xia En quickly stepped in, "Alright, alright! So, are we doing this or not?!"

Hao Ting settled back down and sank back into the couch. He exasperatedly sighed and then said, "I don't know... I was planning on staying here and waiting for Xi Gu to come back home so we could do something together."

"You mean sex?" the blunt question came out of Sun Bo. Well, it was not a secret to his friends that he and Xi Gu had sex and lots of it. But getting walked in on would be a whole other matter. Hao Ting was actually surprised that it hadn't happened yet seeing as he and Xi Gu did it out here in the living room a lot and his friends had no sense of privacy at all, all willy-nilly with the barging in.

"Why do you care?"

Hao Ting's face flushed a bit and the other two found an opportunity to mockingly laugh at him for a while. He really wanted to stay and wait to receive Xi Gu as he got home because he'd be exhausted and spent. He hadn't seen him all day and, not to be clingy, he missed looking at that cute, little face. It really was the highlight of his day.

But then again if he refused to join them he'd be forced to remain alone in this mind-numbing, quiet room, waiting like a tortured little puppy. Maybe going out nonetheless would do him no harm. It was too depressing being all alone which would definitely lead to him doing some very depressing things.

"Alright!" after thinking it over for a minute, he shrugged and said, "I'm just gonna call Xi Gu and let him know so he won't have to wonder when he gets back and finds that I'm not here."

After two dials without an answer on the other end, he decided to leave a text message before throwing on a fresh pair of clothes and, within a few minutes, they were out the door.

Sun Bo picked a small bar & grill they went to often. It was a little early on in the night so the place was still quiet and not a lot of people were in here. The plan was to have a few drinks and some food, have a good time with his friends and then leave when Hao Ting started complaining about being out too late and how Xi Gu didn't like that.

His friends liked to rip on him about how much little Xi Gu had him wrapped around his little finger but it was all in good fun and, anyway, there was no lie in those accusations. He was definitely whipped and head over heels for Xi Gu. In fact, he was very often submissive to Xi Gu in bed, too but that was a secret known only to Sun Bo and one of those secrets he was never allowed to tell anyone else.

Hao Ting and Xi Gu had two kinds of secrets between each other: ones that were OK to tell and ones they swore to keep to their deaths. Neither of them could break it because Hao Ting, too, knew some of the deepest of Sun Bo's secrets in great detail. Of course, there was also the matter of best friendship, therefore the codes of guaranteed confidentiality and the like applied.

Sun Bo and Hao Ting chatted away on unimportant matters while Xia En stayed to the side, wolfishly eyeing a group of girls that sat close by. His friends did not even mind him. That was how he was. Once girls came into his head, everything else disappeared. The other two could get up and abandon him and he wouldn't notice.

As they were leaving, finally deciding to leave Xia En behind, Hao Ting took out his phone and glanced at it. He shook his head and tensed his jaw while he slid it back into his pocket. Sun Bo noticed the change in his demeanor and asked, "What is it?"

"It's Xi Gu. He must be really busy since he hasn't contacted me to let me know that he's home yet." Hao Ting answered.

Sun Bo was about to speak when something caught his eye from the far end of the room. His brows furrowed in confusion as he turned his head back to Hao Ting before asking, "Where did you say he was again?"

"At a late student council meeting at school." Hao Ting responded without paying attention to the expression Sun Bo was displaying on his face.

"Then who's that over there?" Sun Bo pointed at a man and a woman who were sitting across from each other at the far end, very cozy and busy chatting away, "He looks an awful lot like Xi Gu!"

Hao Ting whipped his head around sharply in the direction Sun Bo was pointing to. When his eyes settled on the two people, he had to rub his eyes twice to make sure he was seeing right. To the far right corner at a quiet spot sat what looked like Xi Gu on a date with a very beautiful girl who seemed to be enjoying his company immensely telling by how much she was smiling and blushing.

"What the fuck!" Taken aback, Hao Ting spat out.

"Relax, man." Sun Bo was quick to pacify after he saw the state in which Hao Ting had suddenly gotten into.

"What's Xi Gu doing here?!" Hao Ting looked to Sun Bo for an answer as if he knew what was going on.

Sun Bo shrugged, "I don't know. I'm looking at the same thing you are!"

A certain chord inside Hao Ting suddenly snapped while his face flamed up with the hottest color imaginable. Just what was he looking at? How was Yu Xi Gu here right now? What was going on and who was that girl with him?! Hao Ting's head filled up with so many unanswered questions that it could have exploded.

He couldn't just stand here and do nothing about it. His questions needed answers and who better to provide them than the culprit himself? His were pure, uncut feelings of jealousy and rage as he started to charge forward but before he could take two steps, Sun Bo jumped and restrained him by the shoulders.

It was obvious the thoughts running through Hao Ting's head. Sun Bo knew the conclusions that Hao Ting was already drawing and could tell by the look on his face that he was furious and a little confused.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Sun Bo said as he restrained Hao Ting by the collar, "what are you doing? Calm down first and think before you run over there and end up doing something you'll probably regret!" he was right. Hao Ting was not exactly known for thinking before he acted and, while Xi Gu knew it, too, Sun Bo was not sure that particular attribute would play out well in this situation.

Sure, this did not look good at all. The picture of Xi Gu sitting with a beer in front of him and, across from him, a gorgeous girl sipping delicately on a cocktail appeared very suspicious. It was out of character for Xi Gu.

Hao Ting took in his friend's words and decided to think for a minute, "You're right, I can't just go over there. Maybe it's not what it looks like." However, his brain really was not registering what his mouth was saying. What it looked like was his boyfriend on a date. What was he expected to think?

"Yes, she's most likely just a friend grabbing a drink in a very casual way." While Sun Bo spoke, he remembered to keep a tight hold on Hao Ting because otherwise Hao Ting would have already shot over to Xi Gu like a cannon.

By this time, Hao Ting's mind had already gone a bit numb out of a strong refusal to accept rationality. There was nothing on earth that Hao Ting was as possessive over as Xi Gu and right now every fiber of his being was leaning towards rushing over there and scratching the girl's face off. It was a good thing Sun Bo was doing his best to ground him.

His heart constricted from the slow pangs of pain that were already manifesting. A fit of anxiety mixed with rage settled at the pit of his stomach and made him feel like he could throw up. A certain sadness engulfed him as a new realization came upon him -he wasn't sure when but he was suddenly realizing a deep-set insecurity he didn't know he had.

By looking into Hao Ting's eyes, Sun Bo could practically read all the things that were going on within his mind. He had been around Hao Ting's possessiveness enough to know where this would lead. He needed to defuse this situation stat before Hao Ting's impulses caused him to fly off the handle and who knew what disasters would follow?

So, to run interference, with all his might, he managed to drag Hao Ting out of the building amid struggles and protests. When he finally let go, Hao Ting was seething as glared at him, "Why did you do that!?" he bellowed prompting Sun Bo to take a quick step back to create some distance.

"OK, calm down," Sun Bo began to defend his actions before Hao Ting would charge at him, "Let's think about this for a minute."

"What's there to think about?" Hao Ting spat, "Weren't you in there with me? Didn't you see what I just saw? Xi Gu is in there with a girl and they're on a date!" he furiously paced back and forth as Sun Bo continued to block the pathway in case Hao Ting tried to go back in.

"We can't be sure what was really happening in there. She could be a friend and if you go in there and cause a scene and you turn out to be wrong... imagine what that would do to Xi Gu. Also, most importantly, your relationship!" That made a lot of sense at a time Hao Ting desperately wanted to cling onto his irrational fears and anger. It was just that he had had a really tiresome commute back home, excited for date night, only to be left hanging. He, of course, understood why but he had somehow conveniently forgotten what those reasons were.

He knew Sun Bo was right and that he needed to think this through. His heart told him that Xi Gu would never step out on him but his mind was still all over the place. He just couldn't help the jealousy that choked him and made it hard for him to swallow.

He didn't know any of the people that Xi Gu worked with because he'd not met them yet therefore he couldn't really tell whether that girl was one of them. He thought of her back in there enjoying Xi Gu's company. How her beauty shone bright even in such low lighting. They looked perfect together. Anybody could easily assume that they were an item and that little piece of information made Hao Ting want to run back in there, take Xi Gu's hand, pull him close and kiss him until the whole world knew it was him Xi Gu belonged to.

"Why would he lie to me?" Hao Ting helplessly asked as he leaned back onto the brick wall behind him. This fear he was harboring refused to go away no matter how much he tried to internally reassure himself.

Sun Bo frowned at his best friend. He wondered how he was supposed to come up with enough answers that made enough sense for Hao Ting to calm down. He shrugged and then said, "Maybe he didn't. Maybe he was on his way home and ran into a friend. I'm sure he'll tell you all about it when he gets home." When in doubt, spitball.

Hao Ting continued to pose endless questions and it became Sun Bo's job to counter them with sensible enough responses until Hao Ting was finally able to agree to go back home peacefully. He made sure that Hao Ting was calm enough and wouldn't do such a stupid thing as to go back out to where Xi Gu was. And, even though he knew Hao Ting wouldn't do that, he also knew that he was going to be in a state of unrest, most likely waiting by the door until Xi Gu came back –after which he would lose his mind all over again.

Hao Ting waited and waited. An hour passed by while all he did was stare intently at the clock on his phone or at the door. The only things that filled his mind were the deeply upsetting things he had seen back there with Xi Gu and the girl.

He hated going to a different college. He hated the tiring commute and the traffic. He would have thought that he would have caved in and moved closer to campus by now -a notion made even clearer by his dad, but it just never turned out that way. The commute wasn't the worst and no ease of travel could ever beat getting to come home to Xi Gu every day.

He only had to worry about Friday evenings like today. That was when the worst traffic was on but the weekends made up for the nightmare.

Hao Ting had been so excited for this night but it was not shaping up to the excitement he had hoped for. Instead he was being forced to face his worst fears. Like what if Xi Gu was broadening his horizons and attempting to taste different waters? That couldn't be, Hao Ting argued within himself. There was no way that Xi Gu had already stopped loving him. This had to be a misunderstanding. That girl had to be a non-factor.

He knew he should stop torturing himself -partly because Sun Bo had laid out some good points and partly because he trusted Xi Gu. But the thing about jealousy is that it really does not care about common sense. And worse when it came to man with such obsessive feelings towards his boyfriend.

How could such a small matter take the most secure thing in his life, tarnish it and then turn it into something as ugly as jealousy and insecurity? That's not how they were as Hao Ting and Xi Gu.

Their hearts were intertwined as one and the trust between them was unbreakable.

While Hao Ting paced restlessly across the room, he heard a key turn in the keyhole and in walked Xi Gu, poised. Hao Ting froze in place as soon as he saw him and remained staring. The oblivious Xi Gu smiled widely when he saw his Hao Ting standing there seemingly impatiently awaiting him.

He dropped his bags by the door and ran forward excitedly to throw his dainty arms around Hao Ting's neck, "Hey, babe!" he said against Hao Ting's skin, "I missed you so much!"

Hao Ting reciprocated the hug, loving the feel of Xi Gu's body against his and the touch of those soft lips when they warmly pecked him on his cheek. A moment ago, he had been extremely fired up about getting the answers straight out of Xi Gu but upon the sight of that gentle, flawless face, he found himself losing his voice. There was no way he could see fault in this outstanding human.

He now understood Sun Bo's advice to take it easy. He thought about what he had seen earlier and how angry and betrayed it had made him feel but how to bring it up without sounding unreasonably jealous?

Xi Gu reached out and took both of Hao Ting's palms in his and squeezed as he squinted with an obvious look of guilt spread across his face, "I am SO sorry I missed our date again. I promise it will never happen again. This is the last time, OK?"

That cute face he was making... Hao Ting's kryptonite. He so badly wanted to question who that girl he'd been with and all kinds of questions surrounding the subject but Xi Gu kept talking and lowering his will to bring up unpleasant things.

"Did you eat?" Xi Gu asked and Hao Ting nodded.

Hao Ting hadn't spoken actual words since Xi Gu got back and it was starting to seem suspicious. Although a thousand things swam through his mind, not one word made it out of his mouth. He was also starting to notice that Xi Gu had no intentions of mentioning where he'd really been.

Suspicion mounted within the recently mute Hao Ting as Xi Gu caught on to the strange atmosphere in the room, "Something wrong? Are you really that mad that you won't talk to me?" Xi Gu pulled out his lower lip and puffed his cheeks in a cute pout, stepping forward to wrap his arms around the taller male's waist, "want me to make it up to you?"

Make it up... that sounded like something Hao Ting definitely wanted to do in every sense that Xi Gu meant it. His pulse was already racing as he looked at Xi Gu's flirtatious face and felt the delicate hands run up and down his back invitingly.

Tempting...

When he felt Xi Gu's hand reach down and grab his ass, Hao Ting jumped back with the realization that if he did not voice out his concerns now, he wouldn't be able to for the next very many hours. He wasn't pleased with Xi Gu treating what he had done as if it was nothing either but when Xi Gu seized him again and planted a strong kiss on his lips, the will of a feeble man with a weakness for his partner's kisses prevailed.

His lips willfully moved in response to Xi Gu's wet tongue, enjoying the way his boy enthusiastically kissed him –clearly ready to make up in every corner of the apartment all night long. A sudden realization struck him; he was sure he had seen him drinking earlier but he couldn't understand why he couldn't taste a single hint of alcohol as he tasted his mouth.

When they pulled apart, Xi Gu had a slight frown when he asked, "Mmm, you taste different. Did you have a drink?" the question was more a curiosity than an accusation.

"Just a bit," Hao Ting affirmed with a hoarse voice brought about by staying quiet for so long, "Sun Bo, Xia En and I went out for a drink tonight."

Xi Gu guiltily looked down and muttered an, "Oh." Of course he was aware that Hao Ting was possibly lonely being by himself after their plans for the night had been canceled so he might have called his bros and gone out to kill the boredom and/or frustration.

"It was fun but then I had to come back so that I'd be home when you got back," Hao Ting said, putting on a small side smile. He was aching to bring up the girl now that they were finally both using words to communicate. Not that he wasn't enjoying the need for passion in Xi Gu, but because her face refused to leave his head however hard he tried.

"I'm sorry again that I wasn't here," Xi Gu apologized once again. He really felt like the worst boyfriend ever for treating Hao Ting like an afterthought. That was not the way he intended it. As he studied Hao Ting's face, he was aware of the unhappiness that lay beneath those usually bright eyes and there was nothing he wanted more than to kiss all the troubles away but he could do him one better, "but I've got some good news that I think is gonna make you really happy!" his mischievous smile came on as he poked at Hao Ting's side playfully.

"Who was she?" Hao Ting suddenly blurted out with obvious disregard of what Xi Gu was trying to say because he had hardly been listening.

"Huh?"

"The girl you were with, who was she?" the question escaped out of Hao Ting's mouth with a heavy hint unintended mistrust and doubt.

"What?" Xi Gu had not yet caught up with what Hao Ting was driving at or how he even knew.

"The place you two were, that's where I just came from," Hao Ting filled in the blanks impatiently, "I saw you. Is that why you've been so busy and coming home late?"

"You were there, too? Why didn't you tell me so that way we could have come back home together?"

"Didn't wanna disturb your cozy date."

It was then that Xi Gu developed a proper reaction to this line of questioning by backing away from Hao Ting and then looking up at the taller male with an incredulous expression on his face, "What?!" his voice came out sharp, "what are you trying to say?"

Hao Ting's tone was calm and collected the entire time as he continued to accuse, "I'm asking why my boyfriend would take a girl out on the night he knew we were having a date."

Just what in the hell was happening all of a sudden? The mood had gone from please rip my clothes off to why are you cheating on me? at the drop of a hat.

"Are you being like this because I was hanging out with a girl?" for some reason, albeit the blatant display of doubtfulness by Hao Ting, Xi Gu almost chuckled humorously from Hao Ting's behavior.

"Why, don't I have a right to be?"

Xi Gu should've been offended that that was how Hao Ting viewed him; as someone who would be so easy to cheat, but really, Hao Ting's sourpuss demeanor appeared incredibly cute to him, "Hao Ting, that's a senior from my faculty!"

Hao Ting turned away and lightly scoffed, "Sure."

"I mean it. There's nothing between me and her... she's also the Student Association president. I was with her because I had something to speak with her about."

The skepticism in Hao Ting insisted, "Was there a need to have that talk in a bar over drinks?"

Xi Gu pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration, "Well, not really but she was meeting her boyfriend there and what I was gonna tell her wouldn't take long anyway. And I did not even touch my drink!" The mention of a boyfriend surprised Hao Ting as well as made him feel stupid and unreasonable.

"And what was that exactly?" wow, what was with Hao Ting tonight? Usually, he wouldn't be this quick to assume things and Xi Gu was noticing this new change. Hao Ting's paranoia was baseless but still real and Xi Gu wanted to smack the silliness out of him.

Anyway, it was time to put Hao Ting out of his running thoughts and out of his misery, "I was talking to her about relinquishing my duties as the freshman representative of my faculty in the Student Association."

Hao Ting's eyes immediately went wide with shock, "What!?"

"Yea, I'm quitting." Xi Gu affirmed as he looked at a dumbfounded Hao Ting.

All of Hao Ting's worries were gone and replaced with brand new ones. He knew the level of importance that position held in Xi Gu's heart, "What! Why would you do that?"

It was now Xi Gu's turn to turn away shyly. He cleared his throat and stepped forward to cradle Hao Ting's face in his hands when he saw the confusion written across it, "No, it's OK. I can rejoin next year... it will be fine."

Hao Ting remained confused, "But why would you quit. What about your scholarship and the future and all that stuff that's important to you?!"

"My scholarship only depends on my academic performance –which is great right now, so that won't be a problem if I left my position in the Student Association. It's only keeping me too busy and away from the important things I actually want to do." His eyes never left Hao Ting's as he spoke.

"What important things?" he knew, to a certain extent, what was running through Xi Gu's mind and an excitement sprung inside him like a newly budded flower.

"Everything... with you." Xi Gu offered a warm smile, stood on his tippy toes and pecked Hao Ting's lips.

The sweet words soared all through Hao Ting's system and gathered in his heart, making him feel as if he could float up into the air. He was dumbfounded. They said sweet words to each other often but it was a whole other matter on its own, what Xi Gu was giving up for them. Some sacrifices were amazing but this one in particular made Hao Ting feel a certain way. His toes tingled and he found himself feeling as if he'd just traveled back in time to the day he had first fallen in love with Xi Gu.

The giddiness of back then... the excitement, the frantic beating of his heart and his entire being getting consumed by the love and affection he felt. It all flooded back. It was the gesture Xi Gu had just shown so soon, moments after Hao Ting had so foolishly started to develop doubts about what was between them.

No words could form fast enough in his brain to enable him to enunciate what he was feeling so he expressed the jolly sensations in his system by kissing Xi Gu for the next several minutes. He explored Xi Gu's mouth and feasted on the most delicious lips he had ever had the pleasure of kissing. He tirelessly rained more kisses still, never having enough of the taste... all over Xi Gu's face, into his hair, gentle bites to his earlobes and licks while his hands never let go of that slender waist.

The seasons must have changed outside the window, for sure, because when they finally opened their eyes and pulled away, it felt as if eons had passed by, only to find themselves on their bed with no recollection of how they'd arrived there.

Xi Gu was beneath Hao Ting's body, completely engulfed by the muscular man atop him and feeling positive that he could live inside that cocoon for all of eternity. He had not taken a single sip of the beer his senior had bought him back at the bar but, right now, he felt completely drunk and disoriented.

He was familiar with the look on Hao Ting's face, a clear indication that they were just getting started on this night. His hole tingled from the fantasy he was already drawing up in his head about the things they were definitely about to do.

"You're crazy and full of surprises, you know that?" Hao Ting finally broke the silence after he had caught his breath.

Xi Gu blushed and tugged on Hao Ting's collar, "And you know you deserve a kick for thinking that I'd ever cheat on you with anyone!"

Was meant as a light joke but Hao Ting took it deep in his heart and kicked himself internally. He really was ashamed, "I'm sorry, baby. I wasn't thinking straight."

Xi Gu lifted his head and offered another kiss as a sign of forgiveness. He was not particularly mad because he understood how crazy it must have driven Hao Ting to be so lonely and apart from his lover so often. He knew deep down that it would have driven him crazy if the roles were reversed. In fact, he, too, bore a huge burden from the matter. He was only in his first year and he was beginning to notice that he was not superhuman -taking on so many responsibilities and still expecting to keep his relationship healthy and his man happy and satisfied was stretching him too thin and bringing in all the wrong repercussions he did not care for.

Hao Ting buried his head in the crook of Xi Gu's neck and slid off his body to lay by his side. He breathed in the sweet warmth, Xi Gu closing his eyes as tingles spread through him.

"I'm glad you're quitting that dreadful organization," Hao Ting croaked with his head still in Xi Gu's neck, "I didn't think it was possible for you to get any thinner. They've been overworking you. If this continued any more I was planning on marching over there and punishing every one of them!" Xi Gu giggled.

"I've not gotten thinner, you're exaggerating."

"Am I?" Hao Ting rose his head and ran his hands up and down Xi Gu's body as if he was inspecting it in order to prove his point, "I can feel more of your bones when I touch you now than I used to. Why do you think that is?"

Xi Gu continued to chuckle and squirm as Hao Ting's touches tickled, "Stop it!"

"Really, how am I supposed to overwork you in bed if you're already spent when you get back from school every day? I've been doing most of the work during sex and I'm starting to get tired, too." the big guy pouted like a silly child looking for sympathy.

Xi Gu bit his lower lip and turned to his side to face Hao Ting, supporting his head off the bed with one arm. He traced a slender finger over Hao Ting's jawline and smiled seductively, "Are you trying to tell me that you'd like to lie down still while I do all the work?"

Hao Ting jokingly shrugged and looked up to the ceiling, "I mean, It's alright... I'll let it slide tonight and do it. Mom dropped off a lot of food today so I'll feed you first until your energy gets back and then I'll start to lay down and let you ravish and please me. You get a pass tonight for being an exhausted, good little boy."

But then, an idea popped up in Xi Gu's mind causing him to smile mischievously. In a quest to help ease the burden weighing down the lazy giant that was his boyfriend, Xi Gu got up on his knees and straddled Hao Ting's waist. He then leaned over and pinned both of Hao Ting's arms onto the mattress, "How about we do it tonight?"

Hao Ting scrunched up his brows with skepticism, "What?"

"I wanna do it tonight! The work, I mean." his eyes shone brightly as his excitement over his little idea settled in.

Hao Ting was completely caught off-guard but managed to recover in time to smugly utter, "Awww... my little Yu Xi Gu wants to reward his hubby for his many days of hard work in providing him with such great pleasure."

In that moment, a certain look flashed so fast across Xi Gu's face that Hao Ting completely missed it as he was too preoccupied with other matters such as admiring this side of Xi Gu that was suddenly taking charge. He figured that Xi Gu wasn't done apologizing for his recent flaky tendencies.

He was intrigued and ready to accept every form of that apology.

They begun to kiss again, intensely making out while ripping each other's clothes off. The heat radiating from their naked skins mingled and ignited a fire that would require a lot to put out later on.

Hao Ting's hands were all over Xi Gu as he caressed the slender male with delicateness and obsession, his hands executing an unconcealed appreciation of the body he had made love to so may times in the past -an experience that continued to feel new and recharged every other time they did it.

Xi Gu's body felt light as a feather as it lay on top of his, the grooves and lifts of their bodies effortlessly fitting into each other similar to cogs on gears like something that was purposely designed that way and meant to be.

They squeezed and bit and licked each other, letting their moans of satisfaction fill the air and drown out all the noise coming in from the city below. Once they were good and naked, Xi Gu sat up, still straddling the waist that had been perfectly tailored for his legs to fit around. He wiped the spittle that had remained on the corner of his lip using his thumb as his eyes remained trained on Hao Ting.

The man beneath was completely lost for words. While he was still trying to collect his thoughts, Xi Gu had already gotten up and jumped off the bed. Of course, Hao Ting had to enjoy the view of the rounded little globes as they jiggled with every step Xi Gu took. He wanted to sink his teeth into the juicy flesh and to hear him purr in satisfaction.

He was about to ask where he was running off to but before he could utter a word, his question was answered when he noticed Xi Gu go for the drawer! Hao Ting's eyes narrowed suspiciously as he couldn't see what Xi Gu had grabbed from the inside of it because he had his back turned to him.

"Ohohoo... you wanna use the drawer tonight? Someone must be feeling adventurous!" Hao Ting voiced.

The thing about the drawer was this; it was where they kept all their kinkiest tools that they sometimes used during sex when they needed to spice things up every once in a while. They hadn't opened it in a while because of busy schedules and a whole plethora of other reasons but it was finally coming into play tonight.

When Xi Gu turned around, he held in his hands two pairs of feathered handcuffs.

Hao Ting got up on his elbows as he remained laying down and smirked cockily, "Handcuffs... perfect choice."

Xi Gu smiled back at him and made his way back to the man awaiting him on the bed. He took his time as he knelt beside Hao Ting and kissed him lightly, "I wanna make sure that you'll stay put so I'm gonna restrain you. Don't want you to get any ideas." he explained while he took the opportunity to secure Hao Ting's wrists on opposite sides of the headboard railings, "I'm gonna do the riding while you sit pretty, my love." He playfully mocked and planted a feathery kiss to his forehead.

When he was done, he got off and headed back to the drawer. Between the intrigue that Hao Ting was feeling, he felt a sudden chill race up his spine. The aura surrounding Xi Gu had totally changed into a menacing one. Xi Gu fished out a silk sleeping mask out of the drawer that they often used as a makeshift blindfold and got back to where Hao Ting was waiting.

Confused, Hao Ting turned his head away before Xi Gu could get the blindfold on him, "Hold on!" he cried in protest, "The blindfold?"

Xi Gu wickedly smiled at him, "You're the one who wanted me to take charge." his innocent eyes matched so perfectly with the wickedness, an eerie pill Hao Ting was terrified to swallow.

Hao Ting's wide eyes blinked several times before he asked, "But you're gonna take it off, right?"

Of all the objects contained in the drawer, there was only one Hao Ting had always been opposed to: the blindfold. There was nothing he loved more than getting to use his eyes when he fucked Xi Gu and he would never let that ability get taken away from him. His eyes were as important as his dick during sex. He could do with his arms tied but he'd lose his mind if he didn't get to see every one of Xi Gu's facial expressions when he was being driven to his high and his every smile and flinch when Hao Ting's rod reached certain places. His reactions were a journey on its own and Hao Ting studied each one so carefully he could have crafted a map out of it.

Xi Gu kissed him to shut him up. He seemed to be in no hurry at all. He whispered against Hao Ting's lips sensually, "Trust me."

Afterwards, everything went dark. All Hao Ting's ears could gather were light steps as he heard his lover walk around the room, seemingly busy with some sort of task. He heard a few taps on the nightstand as if things were being placed on them. He had absolutely no idea what was going on around him. At one point he heard the bedroom door open and Xi Gu stepped out for about a minute before he came back. What was he doing? Were there more toys he was excited about using tonight? And was he lining them up on the table according to whatever order in which he wanted to use them?

Hao Ting's heart raced with anticipation. This was why he loathed this mask. It kept him from knowing the things going on around him. But he wasn't terrified of whatever Xi Gu had going on in his mind.

Kink was always welcome as far as he was concerned. In fact, the dirtier, the better. Yea, he and Xi Gu had done some pretty depraved things together within these four walls that would make porn stars blush. Anything Xi Gu suggested, he was game. And vice versa.

That was just the way things were; Hao Ting entrusted his body to Xi Gu completely and Xi Gu did the same thing. They belonged to each other anyway.

"What are you doing, babe?" Hao Ting cleared his throat after the deafening silence started to drive him mad. All he had done so far was lay there doing nothing in total darkness, completely naked and bound as Xi Gu busied himself with god knows what, "Whatever you're doing, it's taking a really long time."

From one end of the room, he heard Xi Gu mutter, "Just a minute. It's a surprise!"

Well of course Hao Ting had to get overcome with more excitement as his imagination ran wild. He loved surprises... even more so when they were from Xi Gu, "Hurry up, this blindfold is driving me crazy. I wanna look at you." he whined. At that moment, a certain scent wafted through the air and assaulted his nostrils. It was a sweet vanilla scent mixed with some peppermint and a hint of cherry.

Just as he was about to question that particular new discovery, he felt the bed dip as Xi Gu got on it, "Alright... I'm gonna take it off now but you have to keep your eyes closed until I tell you to open them, OK?" Xi Gu instructed and Hao Ting eagerly nodded in agreement. The excitement of finally getting to have his curiosity satisfied engulfed him.

Xi Gu tossed the mask aside as Hao Ting awaited further instructions, "You can open them now!" came the words Hao Ting had been waiting for.

The first thing that he noticed was that the lights had been dimmed, replaced by an assortment of scented candles spread around the room that emitted a cocktail of powerful, soothing scents. The mood of what the room looked right now spelled romance. It was just gorgeous, a work of art created by the talented hands that were Xi Gu's.

His eyes swept across the little petals that were scattered all over the carpet -petals he had no idea where they had come from, as they drew a path to the centerpiece of the moment. What he saw next, nothing he'd seen in his life could have prepared him for it. He almost swallowed his tongue!

Posing against the wall, dressed in knee-length socks, pink, lace panties that had a wholesome bulge forming underneath and swinging what appeared to be a metal ring in his forefinger was Yu Xi Gu in all his majestic glory.

Hao Ting could not begin to believe what he was seeing. He wanted to rub his eyes but he was unable to in his current situation. He blinked, his mouth hanging open in a dumbfounded spell. This was a spell, alright!

It was impressive how exactly Xi Gu knew to push Hao Ting's buttons. The thin socks created an illusion of Xi Gu's legs being so long like those of a runway model. A beautiful figure was established by the tightness of the slutty, lace panties. Hao Ting's eyes scanned that body; the slender waist that dipped in nicely unlike a typical man's... the sturdy soft chest that was home to tiny, pink nipples that stood firm and aroused. Hao Ting sucked in a deep breath.

He was not sure what he wanted to do more if he were to get out of those restraints -whether to run and pull that seductive body into his own and execute the most epic lovemaking in all of history... or find a camera and capture the erotically captivating, one of a kind masterpiece that stood in front of him.

"Cat got your tongue?" Xi Gu teased as he continued to swing the shiny, circular piece of metal.

"My god! You look absolutely breathtaking!" Hao Ting's mouth practically watered.

Xi Gu blushed, not feeling ridiculous at all with what he was wearing. That piece, in particular, was the edgiest thing he had ever owned and he did it all for Hao Ting's pleasure, "Thought I'd switch things up a little." he said as he made a seductive pose and then turned around to show Hao Ting what more the panties did.

Not expecting more surprises -because how many surprises could such a tiny piece of clothe possibly hold, Hao Ting nearly passed out at the next thing he saw!

Turns out Xi Gu's raunchy panties had been concealing another surprise in the ass area... and by that I mean they were assless! The back section was the usual it should have been save for one detail. The middle part of it was missing, leaving a large hole that completely exposed all of Xi Gu's crack and creating a view that rendered Hao Ting speechless. The part of the panties that stopped just above the crack was rejoined by a pretty bow that made it seem like a wrapped present.

Saliva filled Hao Ting's mouth. This was his first time seeing the pink panties. He figured Xi Gu must have ordered them online without informing him.

Xi Gu's body appeared extremely sultry as he spun around with obvious intentions of making this entire ordeal more unbearable for Hao Ting. Regrets tortured Hao Ting for having been so agreeable with getting tied up in the first place, "Are you seriously telling me I'm not allowed to touch you?"

He wanted to touch and feel and squeeze... and bite. He wanted to develop hulk strength so that he could tear himself away from the cuffs as if they were made of paper. But Xi Gu shook his head and ordered him to stay put... not that he could go anywhere or do much of anything no matter how much he wanted to.

Xi Gu approached him and settled beside the frustrated man on the bed. He lay beside him and spread his left leg over Hao Ting's abdomen, snuggling slower into him. He rubbed his left hand over Hao Ting's chest as he strategically brought his lips and whispered in Hao Ting's ear, "I bought these panties to please you but you're not allowed to touch them." he was so close to Hao Ting's face that when he blinked, his lashes brushed Hao Ting's skin.

Hao Ting looked up at the man on top of him, trying very hard to know what was running through that smart brain, "How am I supposed to enjoy it when you won't let me touch you?" was he suddenly stupid or did Xi Gu simply not make any sense?

"There are ways for you to have a blast that do not involve your hands, big guy."

He wasn't sure how many things were turning him on by this point. Everything Xi Gu had done, down to the last detail, had been tailored specially to awaken his every sexual desire. Even those cuffs that were the thing he hated most in the world right now somehow also excited him.

"How?" Hao Ting asked, "What do you want me to do?" he was completely at Xi Gu's mercy.

Xi Gu jumped on him and started to kiss him frantically. Their tongues met in a heated frenzy as Xi Gu's body desperately rubbed on Hao Ting's. His body pressed hard into Hao Ting as if he wanted to somehow crawl in and become a physical part of him. He ran his small palms along Hao Ting's spread out strong arms while they kissed.

He rained kisses all over Hao Ting's neck and chest while Hao Ting closed his eyes and lost himself in the loving. After a while, Xi Gu ceased his kissing and went back up so that his face was directly above Hao Ting's, "I want you to fuck me through my panties."

Once again, Hao Ting's eyes went wide with fascination. His face twisted in a kind of way that indicated his readiness. His cock had already gotten hard as an iron rod. He was so turned on by the man on top of him he felt as if his penis would explode from all the blood it was harboring, "Anything you want, baby."

That little, not-so-unique pet name sent fluttering ripples through Xi Gu's heart, "There's something I want you to wear, too." he suddenly said.

Thinking that Xi Gu was referring to an article of clothing, Hao Ting quickly agreed. Of course he was still excited and had already began to anticipate the many surprises that Xi Gu seemed to have in store.

That was until he saw Xi Gu grab the metal ring he'd been playing with earlier and wrap it around the base of his dick. Hao Ting jumped and grimaced when the cold metal made contact with the skin on his most sensitive area, "What's that?!" he anxiously questioned, "Is that a cock ring?" his eyes were wide like a pair of saucers.

"It's OK, I wore one, too." Xi Gu calmly responded. His bulge inside the underwear traced the object clearly and invitingly.

This was NOT OK. Not for Hao Ting. They had used cock rings before but they had only ever been attached to Xi Gu's shaft. He knew they restrained someone's flow so that they couldn't cum at will until it was taken off. He also knew how fucking fantastic it felt to cum inside Xi Gu's ass after pounding into it skillfully. He could last long on his own and never felt the need for it even though Xi Gu tried to convince him time and time again about how great it felt to finally take it off and be allowed a release.

However, despite his protests, Xi Gu was finally able to wear him down. There was no winning for Hao Ting tonight.

The ring had a vibrating function which, when activated, Hao Ting felt like he could fly. This was a new model, not like the old ordinary one they used before. Xi Gu brought his face down to where Hao Ting's balls were and darted out his tongue to lick them. His every lick was followed by a sensual moan, indicating his enjoyment of his man's taste. Hao Ting slammed his head back into the sheets and shut his eyes tight. His head spun when he felt his thick cock slide into Xi Gu's mouth and down his throat.

The vibrations persisted and increased the need to fuck that possessed Hao Ting. Had he been free to move, Xi Gu would have already been done by now. He'd be nailing Xi Gu into the bed right about now. But he couldn't complain when the silkiness of Xi Gu's tongue caressed his manhood and slurped up the string of precum.

The light from the candles illuminated the room enough to offer Hao Ting the perfect view of Xi Gu. The way it fell upon those sharp features of Xi Gu's jaw and cast small, defined shadows was divine.

Xi Gu buried Hao Ting's manhood and hungrily sucked on it. The thick meat slipped in and out of his mouth, his saliva leaving it glistening with the wetness he was providing. He felt Hao Ting get harder and harder.

He sucked hands-free, using his hands to stroke Hao Ting's chest and nipples while he went on to torture the poor, fettered man.

Hao Ting yearned and begged for more, his body just never getting enough of the feel of Xi Gu on him and the things he was doing to him. Sweat trickled down his forehead, his pulse raced and desperate whimpers endlessly flowed out of his mouth. His skin became heated as his cock throbbed with a need to be buried inside Xi Gu's hot, tight ass.

He wanted to be in there... to feel the walls of Xi Gu's burning hole closing in on him. The ring around his shaft get tighter and tighter as he increased in girth. It was both torturous and oh so good when Xi Gu ran his tongue over the ring and then went on to lick the two sacs that were in the early stages of forming buildup.

When he was done tasting his man to his satisfaction, Xi Gu came back up. Hao Ting's starved eyes took in the slinky form of Xi Gu as he climbed back up to kiss him. He had no idea how much his heart could take at this point. He had been tied up and denied the opportunity to touch that exquisite body that made him feel things he couldn't describe.

Yet, Hao Ting felt on top of the world as Xi Gu kissed him with such appetite. He kissed as if he was doing it to stay alive and since his mouth was one of the parts he could still move, he communicated every need he was having, every inclination he harbored to make love to this man. Xi Gu's mouth tasted a little bit of precum, creating the element of obscenity, prurience so pornographically it sent Hao Ting's arousal shooting through the roof.

Xi Gu's body trembled. He had never been this excited to be fucked before. Just the thought of Hao Ting's organ slipping between this sexy piece of underwear he was wearing and invading his aching pucker that was waiting eagerly excited him beyond belief.

His penis was still confined behind the lace, hard as a rock and wishing to be released but he preferred the thought of it remaining in there. He wanted to be driven off the edge... to be excited as he denied his own body the signals it was sending him. He stopped kissing Hao Ting's lips and laid there with his dick pressing hard into Hao Ting's stomach as their foreheads remained against each other.

His eyes opened and looked straight into Hao Ting's lovingly. Hao Ting did not speak either. They just stared into each other's eyes and, without a need for words, they exchanged feelings and breaths and adored each other.

That smooth face, angular and beautiful... the smooth lashes... Hao Ting wanted to caress it and to feel the tenderness of it against his hand. Since he couldn't, he lifted his face and planted a soft kiss on Xi Gu's closed eye before he smiled, "God, you are something else!" he was in awe of Xi Gu.

Xi Gu chuckled back and kissed Hao Ting again, "You like it?"

"Are you kidding me?" Hao Ting asked, "I love it! You're so sexy right now it's probably a good idea that you tied me up because I would have torn you part!"

Truth is, Xi Gu had not been very sure about the panties. He had thought that they'd be a little much and humiliating to wear in any situation but he decided to take a chance. And he was so glad he had because of the way Hao Ting was looking at him. It was as if he had discovered a new sexual creature that he wanted to keep inside his castle tower all for sex. It was a fantasy of his. He loved making love... but there were times when he just wanted to be used as a dirty little thing by Hao Ting.

He wanted to be impaled and sexed until he couldn't feel a thing anymore. This feeling really was surprising because he had no idea he was a latent nymphomaniac. It was new and exciting and a part of him he longed to share with Hao Ting.

Dressing up as a sexual object was the first step he was taking to bringing Hao Ting into his little secret. He was sure he would never do this with anyone else.

"I'm glad you like it." he really was.

"The way those panties look on you, baby... they make me wanna do things to you that I have never imagined before!" Hao Ting growled.

"Oh, yeah? Like what? Talk dirty to me. Tell me everything!"

"I want to push your face hard into a pillow and spread your cute ass while those panties remain on and then shove my dick into you without even preparing you... I wanna insert my fingers inside your mouth while I roughly fuck you... to turn you inside out while I make you scream my name and you tell me every dirty thing you want me to do to you. Then I'll shove my dick deep in your throat and I'll cum in there and make you suck me dry... fuck!" Xi Gu was already shivering with enthusiasm brought about by those dirty, exciting words.

"Fuck!" Xi Gu cursed, too, unable to contain himself. He grabbed a bottle of lube and sat down on Hao Ting's stomach.

While he applied the sleek liquid generously onto Hao Ting's dick and his ass, Hao Ting kept his eyes on him. His wrists were already hurting from tugging on them too much, "Get on it!" he ordered when Xi Gu was done.

"You're so much bigger than I've ever seen you." Xi Gu observed, impressed.

"It's the things you do to me..." Hao Ting's neck was strained so hard Xi Gu could see the veins almost popping.

Slowly, making sure Hao Ting fit right, Xi Gu let the torrid rod move deeper and deeper inside him. The feeling was so sweet as he felt the large prick move along inside of him. He adjusted until he was comfortable enough before he started dancing on it.

Their eyes never parted as Xi Gu rose and fell back down, letting the massive manhood impale deeper in him and hit his spot over and over again.

His body reveled in the shivers that flowed through him. He leaned down and asked Hao Ting to kiss him. It was hot and raw and sweet. It was like heaven how perfectly Hao Ting fit inside him.

He moved faster for a long time, never getting enough the wonderful feeling of being connected... being one with his man. After a while, he got off and turned around, leaving his seductive ass in full display for Hao Ting to enjoy.

Hao Ting watched the stretched, pink hole as it teased him before Xi Gu came back down onto his rod. It was a sight for Hao Ting's sore eyes when his cock was guided back into the hot passageway, disappearing inch by inch until it was back home where it belonged --inside Xi Gu. Buildup pressed his sac and strained it painfully, made worse by the incessantly vibrating ring.

Xi Gu got back to what he knew to do best, and that shaking his ass up and down beautifully while Hao Ting lost his mind in is moans and his growls and Xi Gu's sensuous cries. Little by little, as seed filled up inside Hao Ting and instilling in him the need to breed his boy, the pace at which they were going started to increase.

Xi Gu, the one who had refused to be touched, suddenly regained that need. His skin was heated and his thighs burned from all the work he was doing. It was a sweet torture and he, too, was almost at his final leg. An approaching orgasm shook his thighs even more intensely. Still, they kept on going despite the protest from both their bodies.

It was a shared experience. Initially, only Xi Gu was ever denied the right to cum at will... now, it was both of them. They were going to push each other to their limits and beyond. They would break far above the exosphere and go further until they touched the stars.

Xi Gu suddenly stopped his movements but still kept Hao Ting's rod lodged up inside him. He leaned back until his back was completely connected with Hao Ting's torso and their faces were side by side, cheek to cheek.

He took time to breath. Even though he had been lying down the entire time, Hao Ting, too, felt exhausted. His strength had been spent because all the blood he needed was gathered elsewhere and his heart was full and beating rapidly. His head was light but he still hadn't had enough. Although his orgasm was begging to be released, for once he was grateful for the restraint keeping his semen at bay.

He kissed the side of Xi Gu's face and whispered in his baby's ear while he breathed erratically, "Untie me, babe." he knew Xi Gu was tired.

Xi Gu did not protest. Without getting off his spot, he reached for the key on the nightstand and undid Hao Ting. He started with the left cuff and, the moment he did, he did not get time to go for the other because Hao Ting's free hand was already around him at the speed of lightning.

He did not flip them over. He only held Xi Gu in place and raised his pelvis, slamming his dick deeper into Xi Gu and hitting that prostate precisely. Because Xi Gu was so light, Hao Ting did not even feel the impact of his weight on him. He bit into Xi Gu's neck, held tighter onto the headboard railing so that the cuff wouldn't dig too much into his skin and thrust again from below.

Now that his hand was free, he used it to grope Xi Gu's body. He pinched the reddened nipples causing Xi Gu to moan out loud with pleasure. His hand went completely around Xi Gu and hugged him even closer, whispering sweet words into his ears and Xi Gu whispered back. He reached down and snuck his hand beneath the lacy piece, cupping the stiff cock that was trapped within. He wrapped his large palm around it and began to rhythmically pump the length.

"Are you feeling it, too?" Hao Ting asked when he had fucked Xi Gu until he was almost numb from excessive pleasure. His build up was so much his balls ached badly. If he didn't release soon he might have exploded!

"I can't take it anymore!" though he was enjoying the use and abuse on his hole, he was already on the edge and in desperate need to cum.

"I want it!" Hao Ting said while he stopped moving and slowly pulled out. He helped Xi Gu turn around and sit on his chest.

Their breaths were quick and shallow. Xi Gu pulled his trapped cock from the side of the panties and quickly undid the ring. Immediately, he felt his insides roll and his stomach flutter with a feeling akin to fainting. Hao Ting opened his mouth, waiting in anticipation for the white liquid to come flowing as he watched his lover pump his own dick. It didn't take long before Hao Ting's mouth was filled with the delicious, thick seed that spewed out of Xi Gu, the smaller male crying out in delight and such immense ecstasy that made even Hao Ting's heart swell even more with love for him. He squeezed Xi Gu's ass while he licked every last bit of it until he was clean and dry.

Then they kissed for a short moment and then Xi Gu undid Hao Ting's remaining cuff and then the ring, too. He inserted the throbbing cock back inside himself with his back facing Hao Ting and resumed his former position of laying with his back on Hao Ting's torso.

Hao Ting turned them so that they were both lying on their sides. He pumped several times while his neck was buried into the side of Xi Gu's neck with both his arms tight around the slender body. Xi Gu thew his head back and reached back to grab and pull at Hao Ting's hair. Hao Ting's spunk spewed powerfully into Xi Gu, warming and filling him up.

He growled as he reached the peak of his orgasm, his head spinning and electric signals taking over his body. He kissed Xi Gu until he started to come down from the glorious high. He remained inside Xi Gu, not wishing to ever come out and wishing he could just live in there.

It was so hot and homey. Once Xi Gu was able to speak and could breath normally, he turned his head around and smiled warmly at Hao Ting, "Don't pull out yet. Let's just stay this way for a bit." He was no ready to let go of this moment. Hao Ting wanted it too. They definitely would have to do that again.


End file.
